Take Care
by deathrosekitty
Summary: AprilXMimi Take care of him Mimi... Make Roger love you and take care of him for me... Before Movie ONESHOT


Don't own Rent.

**Sum:** AprilXMimi Take care of him Mimi... Make Roger love you and take care of him for me... Before Movie ONESHOT

**Take Care**

April hunched in pain as she gave Roger a seering kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." The musician muttered back, "You don't have to leave."

"Mmm. Roger, don't worry. I'll be right back."

"No drugs." He ordered.

April laughed dryly, "No drugs. Got it." She felt herself shaking from the pain and withdrawal. Pulling herself from her lover she walked out the door. "See ya." _Never again._

The girl walked haughtily in the streets. Nothing could get to her now. April headed to the drug dealer. She just wanted a little bit. It wasn't like it'd matter. She'd die before getting back to Roger and his up-tight rules and orders.

April hated orders, but she loved Roger.

"Have a good day." The drug dealer greedily sighed in his money. Constantly looking over his shoulder for cops. She didn't have to do that anymore.

April continued wandering the streets. She had told Roger she was going to meet a friend. A friend she'd like to say goodbye to. After all April was just cooped up in that hospital; waiting to die. So she ran from the place. Running to Roger who told her to go back, running to the drugs to forget for an instant, and now running to her friend... Her girlfriend.

She knew it would break Roger's heart if he knew she had been cheating on him. Laughing bitterly at the thought April stopped in an alley. Leaning against the cold wall to inject the drugs she had recently bought. The sun was going down now. Roger would probably be out looking for her now. She had been gone for so long.

"Hey." A younger woman smiled coyly up to April. April smiled back bitterly.

"Mimi. I wanted to say goodbye."

"I know."

April pushed herself from the wall. Still in pain. Her body ready for death.

"I'm gonna die before I see him again." And again April laughed.

Mimi hurried the rest of the way to her girlfriend, "Don't talk like that."

"It's the truth."

"You're so bitter now. I can sugar you up." Good old Mimi cuddled up to April in just the right way to make the older girl want her.

"One last night together, huh?"

"More than one night. An eternity."

The two girls went off to sip in night skies of love.

Later on, after the love making and departure of the two girls April walked back to Roger. She was going to die. The woman walked in to Rogers home and into his arms. Barely standing the pain. She saw him as she died and went to another before she left completely.

_Mimi._

Mimi stirred in the magic. Reaching out and embracing what was unseen. She held April to her.

_I've died._

No, it can't be true.

_It is._

What if I'm just having a crazy dream? No. Mimi knew.

_Hahahaha. Love you, Mimi._

I love you too.

_Mimi. _April's spirit seemed to sob.

Yes.

_Do something for me._

Anything.

_Take care of him, Mimi... Make Roger love you and take care of him for me._

I can't do that.

_Why not?_

Because I don't love him. Mimi answered.

_You will. Better than I loved him. You'll make him see._

I just can't do that, April.

_Yes. You can. And you will._

Wanna bet.

April seemed to laugh at Mimi's words, _You'll do it because I know you love him too._

How do you know?

_Because the stories I tell of him are the only things you really pay attention to when I speak to you._

No, I listen to everything you say.

April shook her head. Dissapearing.

_Make Roger love you..._

Mimi awoke from her place below the man lived. Remembering where she was. Hearing the sirens, sobbing and yelling upstairs Mimi figured April really died.

Sighing Mimi pulled herself up. Stating out loud she said, "No tears for you April. You were too much of a naughty girl for me to be sad. We were never that close anyway."

The dancer ignored April's request... until a time later when Mimi saw that man looking down at her. She smiled playfully up at him.

It was love at first sight.

_Take care April._


End file.
